Promised Shower
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Seijuurou and Tetsuya steal a moment to themselves between classes...in the Rakuzan High School boy's locker room. Warnings: shower sex, uploaded from my phone, excerpt from Back to the Start chapter 19
Hello everyone! This is the promised shower scene from Back to the Start chapter Shower Scene from BTS chapter 19~ It's not my best but not my worst. Enjoy~

\- Kida-Asumi

* * *

Tetsuya was on edge as they entered the gym. For the location that was usually full of the sounds of sneakers screeching against the floor and the shouts of the team practices, the gym was eerily silent. It was also very dark, with the only light coming through the windows high above the bleachers. The door slammed shut behind them, bathing the couple in further darkness. Tetsuya jumped at the loud noise, squeezing his boyfriend's hand tightly as his heart raced in his chest.

"It's alright, Tetsuya. No one is here." Seijuurou's soothing voice was a blessing, and Tetsuya nodded, offering him an embarrassed smile.

"I've never snuck in to a gym before, Seijuurou-kun. Especially for such a personal reason." He murmured. Seijuurou tugged him towards the locker rooms, their shoes squeaking loudly with every step they took. That did little to calm Tetsuya's nerves, and he kept his vice grip on Seijuurou's hand the entire way.

"Neither have I, my love. Another first for us to share." He said with his favorite smirk. Tetsuya flushed and couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. His boyfriend could be such a romantic.

They entered the locker room, and Seijuurou turned on just one set of lights. Tetsuya appreciated that, as he would have felt even more exposed with all of them on. The two went to their lockers, sharing a smile as they out in their combinations.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Tetsuya murmured breathless as he pulled off his shirt and stepped out his pants. The smaller space of the locker room provided Tetsuya a sense of security, and he began to relax a little. Seijuurou was already stripped by the time Tetsuya turned to him. His boyfriend offered him a reassuring smile.

"We don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it, Tetsuya." Seijuurou promised. Tetsuya shook his head, stepping closer to his boyfriend. He reached out and wrapped his arms around his waist, effectively pulling their bodies flush together.

"No, I want to. After the Ayame incident I need some alone time with you. Kiss me?" He asked, peering up in to Seijuurou's warm gaze. Warm lips met his immediately, quickly working open his mouth. Tetsuya easily parted his lips, a soft moan escaping him when Seijuurou's warm tongue met his own. The delightful stirring of arousal began to twist in his gut, and Tetsuya momentarily forgot about where they were; the only thing he cared about in that moment was his boyfriend's hot mouth devouring his own. He leaned up, eagerly sucking on his boyfriend's tongue, a soft moan escaping him as he tasted his boyfriend. They groins brushed at the action, and Seijuurou let out a quiet sigh that Tetsuya eagerly swallowed.

"Sei." Tetsuya gasped out when his boyfriend reached down and grabbed his ass, pressing them impossibly closer. Seijuurou dragged his mouth down the side of Tetsuya's cheek, playfully lapping at his ear lobe.

"Tetsuya." Seijuurou murmured in return before gently blowing on the lobe. Tetsuya shivered with delight before tightening his grip in Seijuurou's hair and yanking his mouth back to meet his own. Seijuurou sucked his lower lip in to his mouth, teeth carefully worrying it before giving it a sharp tug. Tetsuya gasped at the jolt of pleasure it sent down his spine, taking an involuntary step back. When his back unexpectedly hit the cold lockers, he let out a startled yelp, effectively breaking the mood. As he took a moment to gather himself and calm his racing heart, he felt his boyfriend shaking with mirth. Tetsuya pouted up at him, not amused by the situation.

"Don't laugh at me, Seijuurou-kun." He chided, pulling himself out of his boyfriend's arms. He got two steps away from him before Seijuurou was pulling him back in to his arms.

"I apologize, my love." He murmured before nuzzling against the side of his neck. Tetsuya shivered, tilting his head to the side to give his boyfriend more access. When he felt Seijuurou's teeth scrape across his sensitive skin, Tetsuya moaned. He had recently come to term with the fact that he loved being bitten, and his boyfriend wasn't opposed to fulfilling this desire.

"No marks." He managed to murmur out as Seijuurou teasingly bit down on his skin.

"At least where people can see them." His boyfriend agreed before moving to suck a mark on his shoulder where it would be safely covered by his school uniform. When Seijuurou's hands began to wander down his abdomen, Tetsuya leaned back in to his embrace, offering up his willing body.

"We should move to a shower cell." Tetsuya sighed, a moan escaping him as his boyfriend teasingly slid his hand down his cock.

"Agreed. I wouldn't want someone walking in on us." He said as he slowly began to tug Tetsuya's cock to life. Tetsuya's eyes snapped open, tensing up at the thought. He quickly led the way to a cell, his heart hammering in his chest as he kept an eye out for any sign of other people being in the room with them.

"Relax, Tetsuya. It's just us." Seijuurou soothed again as he turned on the water. Tetsuya shook his head, trying to push down the adrenaline rushing through his veins by pressing an open mouth kiss on his boyfriend.

Logically, he know that Seijuurou was correct. They were alone and they wouldn't be interrupted. But a dark part of Tetsuya wished that they would. That someone would walk in on Seijuurou taking him against the wall of the shower, watching them as they gave each other to one another. It was an unexpected turn on, one he hadn't realized that he had. It was as exhilarating as it was terrifying.

As he ran his tongue over Seijuurou's perfect teeth, he allowed his boyfriend to pull them under the spray.

Both jumped when it was ice cold.

"Apparently we picked one of the cells with a delay." Seijuurou scowled. Tetsuya chuckled, reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck.

"We'll just have to keep each other warm then, won't we?" He asked, a small smirk of his own surfacing. Seijuurou reached down and grabbed his ass, pressing their hardening groins together once more.

"I have a few ideas on how we can go about that." He said before sealing their mouths together again. Their hips moved together easier with the spray of the water sliding between their cocks, and they both broke the kiss to moan at the glorious feeling of their arousals rubbing together. Tetsuya rested his forehead against Seijuurou's shoulder, watching their glistening cocks rubbing together. It was always so arousing him to watch their dicks harden, especially being pressed as intimately together as they were. At the first sign of precome coming from them, he reached down, picking up the droplet and sucked it in to his mouth.

"Mh." He moaned, looking up at his boyfriend who was watching him with smoldering curiosity.

"You're so beautiful, Tetsuya." He murmured. Tetsuya smiled, chest growing warm from the compliment.

"Thank you, Seijuurou-kun. Grab the lube?" He asked. Seijuurou stepped away from him to grab it, and Tetsuya took that moment apart to appreciate the view. His boyfriend's body was something he took pride in as well. From his subtly sculpted abdomen to his perfect ass, Tetsuya found him to be so arousing to look at.

And he belonged to him.

"I-" Tetsuya cut off whatever his boyfriend was going to say by pressing a needy kiss to his lips. He quickly slipped his tongue in to his mouth, eagerly rubbing against the roof his mouth. Seijuurou moaned, wrapping an arm around his waist as he was pressed against the wall. He slid one of his legs between Tetsuya's, giving his cock a new form of friction. Tetsuya moaned in to his mouth, helpless thrusting against his leg.

As Tetsuya dominated his boyfriend's mouth, he heard Seijuurou pop the cap on the bottle of lube. He broke their kiss, feeling a jolt of arousal when he looked over his boyfriend's flushed appearance.

He had done that to him.

"We'll have to be swift, Tetsuya. I promise to take care of you properly tonight." Seijuurou murmured. Tetsuya shook his head, pressing another deep kiss on to his boyfriend's mouth before moving his lips along to the side of his jaw, sucking on the slick skin there.

"Don't worry about it, Seijuurou. Fuck me." He demanded. His boyfriend wordlessly complied, slipping a slick finger into him. Tetsuya let out a guttural moan, clenching around the finger inside of him. It wasn't enough, and so Tetsuya reached up and connected their mouths once again. He wiggled his ass impatiently against Seijuurou's hand, wanting more. He could feel his pulsing cock leaking over Seijuurou's thigh, but he couldn't bring himself to care. They would be cleaning up after this, so it didn't really matter.

Seijuurou continued to slowly finger him, taking his time to press deep kisses against his mouth to make up for it. When he finally added a second finger, Tetsuya let out a pleased hum. He disconnected their mouths, moving his kisses down his throat. When he sucked on Seijuurou's Adam's apple, his boyfriend let out a purr of delight. His hand came up to grasp the back of Tetsuya's head, guiding him down to a nipple. Tetsuya easily obliged to his silent request, eagerly tugging the slick, hardened bud in to his mouth. When Seijuurou began to stretch him, he moaned. He carefully bit down on Seijuurou's nipple, using his other hand to slide down to his cock. He grasped Seijuurou in his hand, giving him an initial squeeze before starting a steady rhythm. His boyfriend was hot and hard in his hand, and the water helped Tetsuya easily slide his hand along his cock. He couldn't wait for his cock to be inside of him.

Seijuurou finally inserted the third and final finger.

"I forgot to bring a condom. I'm sorry, Tetsuya." He said suddenly. Tetsuya looked up from where he was sucking on his other nipple and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me, Seijuurou-kun. I like being taken bare." He easily admitted. Seijuurou's eyes flashed with arousal and he quickly began to stretch him. Once he was certain that he would be able to take him with no problems, Seijuurou removed his hand and helped Tetsuya straighten up. He turned him around, pressing him face first against the wall. Tetsuya shivered a bit at the cool tiles beneath his cheek, but he quickly warmed with arousal when he felt Seijuurou's cock brush his entrance. His boyfriend settled against his back, his warmth making up for the cold wall.

"Seijuurou-kun." He gasped out as his boyfriend's cock forced itself in his entrance. The lube hadn't been nearly as effective as it typically was because of the constant running water, but Tetsuya forced himself to relax regardless. Seijuurou must have sensed the issue, and his hand slid around to grasp his cock. Tetsuya moaned as his weeping member was finally given some much needed attention. His boyfriend began to slowly pull out and press back in, testing his limits. Tetsuya moaned at the feeling of his entrance between breeched, loving how his boyfriend's cock stretched and filled him just right. He began a steady rhythm on Tetsuya cock as well.

The pace they set was a leisurely one. They couldn't have the frantic fuck that they had originally set out to have because of the lube situation, but both were okay with that. As he pressed into him, Seijuurou wrapped his other arm around Tetsuya waist as well, cuddling against him. Tetsuya smiled, wrapping an arm over that arm and turning his head to capture his lips in a slightly awkward kiss.

He loved the feeling of Seijuurou's dick dragging along his inner walls with every thrust. The feeling of something foreign filling him, striving to bring him to completion, had an orgasm building in his stomach. His hand on his cock was helping that along too. His boyfriend's touch was soft, almost featherlike. His teasing touch at the tip of his cock had Tetsuya's eyes rolling in to the back of his head, and his hips began to spasm as the pleasure began to peak.

"You feel amazing, Tetsuya. I'm already so close." Seijuurou's deep voice in his ear had his cock throbbing in his boyfriend's hand. "Can I come inside of you?" He asked. Tetsuya nodded, moaning as Seijuurou's thrusts began to get deeper. Tetsuya gasped as he felt Seijuurou's teeth sink into his shoulder, muffling the sound of his orgasm. As he inner most walls were coated with his boyfriend's come and his shoulder throbbed under Seijuurou's warm mouth and sharp teeth, Tetsuya came soon after, spilling his seed over the wall in front of him.

The sounds of their heavy breathing and the pouring of the shower were the only sounds in the empty locker room. Seijuurou pulled out of Tetsuya and tugged him in to his arms. He pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, smiling softly down at him. Tetsuya smiled back, feeling a little sleepy in their post-orgasm haze.

"I love you." They said at the same time before chuckling softly to themselves.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Tetsuya. Then we will dry off and head to class." Seijuurou murmured. Tetsuya nodded, leaning up to press their lips together.

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me." He murmured when they parted. Seijuurou connected their lips again as he cradled him close.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." He ordered as his hand wandered down to Tetsuya's leaking entrance. Tetsuya complied, shivering a little as his boyfriend's finger entered him. Every little movement had him wincing as his entrance was so sensitive. His boyfriend scooped the come out of his ass, being sure to be as careful and thorough as he could be. When he was finally satisfied, he pressed a tender kiss to Tetsuya's nose, smiling down at him. Tetsuya returned his smile, cuddling against his shoulder.

Seijuurou grabbed their soap as Tetsuya grabbed their shampoo, and together they set work cleaning one another. They didn't take too long to finish up, as Seijuurou sensed that they free period was ending soon.

Seijuurou walked Tetsuya to class, his arm around his boyfriend's waist. The two shared smiles and kisses the entire way, enjoying the peace and quiet they temporarily had. When the bell rang to release classes from one period to the next, they shared a final kiss before stepping away from one another.

"Feeling better?" Seijuurou asked as they waited for Tetsuya's classroom to empty. He nodded, squeezing Seijuurou's hand.

"Much better. Well, I'll see you at proactive. I love you." He said, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss. Seijuurou quickly returned it, eyes warm with affection.

"And I love you. Have a great rest of your day, Tetsuya." Seijuurou said.

"Ugh, love birds." Both looked up to find Tamaki scowling at them. Tetsuya rolled his eyes, leaning forward to give Seijuurou another kiss to spite his friend before walking in to the classroom. Tamaki glared at Seijuurou before following at the shadow. Seijuurou simply shook his head in amusement before heading to his own class.


End file.
